The simple Solution
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Comme cela devrait se passer dans les fics HPEC où Bella se compotre comme une chienne hystérique... Légère parodie de ces fics où Bella ne laisse pas partir Edward.


Titre : The Simple Solution

Auteur : ILgirl

Traductrice : Thecrasy

Rating : T

Paring : HPEC

Résumé : Ce que je pense qu'ils devraient faire dans toutes les fics HPEC où Bella est une chienne hystérique. Légère parodie de ces fics où Bella ne laissera pas partir Edward.

* * *

A/N : C'est ainsi que je pense qu'ils auraient dû faire dans toutes ces fics HP/EC où Bella est une chienne hystérique.

Aucune offense n'est voulue à tous les admirateurs de Bella Swan.

T/N : J'ai bien sûr l'autorisation de Lgirl pour traduire cette fic. Merci beaucoup à elle ! Et merci à ma béta Isahiah pour sa relecture ^^ Ça vous a évité quelques fautes !

* * *

**The simple Solution**

« Non ! Edward ! Comment oses-tu me quitter pour ce déchet anglais ? » cria une Isabella Swan hystérique à un couple de beaux garçons.

L'un des deux roula ses yeux émeraude. Son partenaire passa sa main à travers ses cheveux cuivrés et soupira.

« Bella » commença-t-il avec un ton que l'on utilisait habituellement avec les enfants têtus. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je pensais l'être, mais ce que j'aimais réellement, c'était ton odeur et ton silence. »

Son petit-ami grogna à ces paroles. « Oui, le silence... »

Edward Cullen lui adressa un rapide sourire penaud, et se retourna vers la brune hystérique.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir induit en erreur. Tu ne l'avais pas mérité. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir plus. Je ne t'aime pas, donc tu ferais mieux de partir et d'aller rencarder Black. »

« Non ! Je ne vais pas accepter ça, Edward. » grinça Bella. Elle se tourna vers Harry Potter, qui était tranquillement debout aux côtés du beau vampire qui était supposé être _son_ petit-ami. « Toi ! Tout est de ta faute. Tu l'as séduit avec ton stupide accent. Tu les as retournés, lui et sa famille, contre moi ! » Elle s'approcha du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse le saisir à la gorge, ses poignets furent saisis et rejetés en arrière.

Un Edward enragé lui cracha « Ne le touche pas, Bella ! »

Bella lui cracha en retour « Je vais dire ton secret à tout le monde, Edward ! » Elle siffla méchamment : « Si tu ne le quittes pas pour revenir vers moi, je dirai à tout le monde que tu es un vampire ! Je pourrais le dire à un journaliste. Je pourrais exposer les vampires au monde ! »

Si Edward n'avait pas été un vampire, il aurait pâli. « Tu n'oserais pas... »

Bella rit frénétiquement. « Oh, pourquoi pas ? Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter ! Tu ne me tueras pas, parce que les Loups me protégeront ! »

Edward gronda. « Ils ne pourront pas te protéger contre les Volturi. »

« Mais ce serait la guerre entre les vampires et les loups-garou. Et tu ne voudrais pas ça », dit Bella d'un ton suffisant, tellement convaincue d'avoir gagné.

Le vampire perdit le contrôle lorsqu'il vit le rictus de son ex petite-amie. Il commença à crier sur sa Chanteuse, tandis que la jeune fille déchainée hurlait toutes sortes d'insultes en retour.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu roula à nouveau des yeux, qui aurait cru qu'un vampire âgé de 110 ans puisse être si puéril...

Il attrapa l'épaule du vampire et l'éloigna en s'aidant un peu de sa magie. « Maintenant, résolvons cela comme les adultes que nous sommes, d'accord ? »

Bella poussa un cri. « Toi ! Comment oses-tu... »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de dire toutes les choses haineuses qu'elle voulait dire, le Vainqueur de Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. « _Oubliette_ »

Un rayon vert bleuté enroba Bella. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent un instant.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Harry d'un ton apparemment inquiet.

Bella, qui le regardait d'un air un peu abasourdi, mais beaucoup plus calme, hocha la tête d'un air ahuri. « Oui, je pense. J'ai juste eu un vertige un moment. Qu'étions nous en train de dire ? »

Harry donna un coup de coude à Edward, renforçant son coude d'un bouclier juste avant de le faire.

Edward se râcla la gorge. « Oh, oui, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'aime Harry. »

Bella hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

Edward eut une expression rare pour un vampire. Il était bouche bée. « D'accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête à nouveau. « Oui, Harry peut t'avoir. J'aime Jake encore plus, de toute façon, il est spécial. » Elle s'éloigna en sautillant du pré où ils s'étaient tous les trois rencontrés.

Edward se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné à quel point j'étais heureux que tu sois un sorcier ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Est ce que j'ai déjà mentionné à quel point j'étais heureux que tu n'aies qu'une seule petite amie moldue ? »

Edward rit et embrassa rapidement le sorcier. « Oh, tu expliqueras aux Quileutes ce qui vient d'arriver ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu es celui qui a provoqué tout ce bazar en parlant des vampires à une humaine. » dit harry, frappant le vampire qui essayait de lui voler un baiser.

« Ils te préfèrent toi, à cause de tes parrains. »

« D'accord, mais tu me devras beaucoup de temps après ça. » Harry sortit brutalement son téléphone portable.

Edward eut un sourire en coin. « Oh, je ne peux pas attendre pour te payer en retour... »

Avant que le sorcier ne puisse protester ou finir son coup de fil, il fut soulevé par son petit-ami et emporté à une vitesse folle.

Un rire enchanté s'éleva dans les airs. Tout était bien.


End file.
